The New Kid in SCEPTER 4
by 66Fangirl66
Summary: What. The. Hell. SCEPTER 4 has a new member. Well, Misaki supposes, that in itself isn't anything abnormal but there is definitely something seriously fucking wrong with the new kid. (I love me some jealous Misaki!)


The New Kid in SCEPTER 4

Prologue

After the Red King's death, HOMRA lived on. Sure their souls were a little beaten, a little bloody, but their pain was proof that they were a part of something much bigger.

Surprisingly enough, HOMRA's rise from the ashes was lead by the person who took Mikoto's death the hardest, HOMRA's temperamental vanguard, one Yatta Misaki. After the death of his hero, he cried for three straight days, until he had no tears left.

Which ended up being a good thing because, although he still felt the loss of his king like an open wound, he no longer had tears to cloud his vision. He could see clearly that his entire way of life-HOMRA's very existence was in jeopardy. Perhaps it was desperation that motivated him or maybe it was just plain fear, but Misaki refused to lose the only place he had ever felt he belonged.

So he rallied, and like moths to the flame all of HOMRA followed his lead and rallied behind him. They were determined to show the world that even though Totsuka was dead, that their _king _was _dead_, they would always be HOMRA-an indestructible family.

Now, almost a year after the incident at Ashinaka High School, HOMRA is healed. It still bares the scars from those loved and lost but they are the pink, healthily-healing scars of one that has fought and survived.

They no longer have any of the Red King's power but they still enforce their special brand of vigilante justice on Shizume City. And since there is no longer a king to rule the Red Clan they look to Mikoto's second as their new leader and because he single-handedly saved HOMRA, Misaki is their new second.

End Prologue

Begin Chapter One

_What. The. __**Hell.**_

SCEPTER 4 has a new member. Well, Misaki supposes, that itself isn't anything abnormal but there is definitely something seriously fucking wrong with the new kid.

It's a bright day, and everyone in the amusement park is full of happiness as they enjoy the summer heat. Well almost everyone.

_He's _fucking hanging _all over him! _

Misaki is having a bad day. He woke up with a nasty hangover but that wasn't enough of an excuse to get him out of this little outing. So instead of being at home, in his nice air-conditioned apartment surrounded by ice-water, greasy food, and his beloved video games he's here, sweating ketones and baking in the goddamn sun.

And to top it all off the fucking monkey is here. Normally this one aspect would have already thrown him into an all-encompassing rage and have him rearing for a fight that would honestly cure his hangover faster than any lazing about ever could, but of course today is the worst fucking day of his life so nothing is going normally.

The new kid looks like he's barely out of middle school, all big brown eyes and childishly happy smile, so he can't be more than fifteen years old. He's wearing the traditional outfit of the blues with his sword at his side, but his most distinguishing feature is actually the one he is hanging off of like a goddamn fucking monkey.

And yes he see's the analogy thank you so shut up!

And the thing that Misaki just _does not get_ is that Saru is just letting him. Saru, Mr.-do-not-fucking-touch-me-fucking-ever, is standing there listening to the kid ramble on and on about abso-fucking-lutely _nothing _with the patience of a monk.

"Fushimi-senpai is so cool!"

Misaki starts and looks down at his hand that is suddenly drenched in ice-cold water only to discover that he has crushed the dixie cup that Anna had oh-so-thoughfully provided him with before she left to go ride the tea cups with Kusanagi and Kamamoto.

"Ne, could you teach me Fushimi-senpai puleeeeease?"

What were the fucking blues doing at an amusement park anyway? Didn't they have crimes to stop? Strains to catch? Fucking anything? Misaki was sure as hell that SCEPTER 4's duties did not include the fucking ring toss.

"Uwah really Fushimi-senpai? I, I can have it?"

Misaki looked up just in time to watch Saru pass his prize, a giant fucking purple teddybear, to his subordinate.

It was the straw that broke the camel's back or, in this case, the crow's.

"Tch." Misaki bolts up, throws his board to the ground, and jumps onto it with practiced ease. He kicks out a foot and propels himself forward, zig-zagging around the few people that get in his way. He reaches the happy couple just in time to tear the bear out of the kid's hands and lob it into a nearby trash can.

"H-hey! You punk!" The kid yells after him.

He doesn't turn around to see Saru's reaction as he waves his middle finger over his shoulder but he does feel infinitely better.

-Break-

_So troublesome._

Munakata gave them orders to deliver a package to the east district police station but Saruhiko decided that he just didn't feel like it today. It was a small package, easily fitting into his back pocket and Saruhiko decides that if the King chose to task him, the resident lazy-ass, with the package then it probably wasn't urgent.

Sachi had at first been a little reluctant to disregard direct orders, _"B-but won't we get in trouble, Fushimi-senpai?"_, but like always when it came to Saruhiko, Sachi caved soon enough. The kid had joined the Blue Clan about two months ago and had stuck to Saruhiko like glue from his first day. Nothing Saruhiko said or did put the kid off so after a few weeks Saruhiko had just become immune. Immune to the clinginess and even to the stupid nickname 'Fushimi-senpai'.

Though a little voice in the back of his head whispered that he liked having the attention solely on him for a change.

They had somehow wound up at the amusement park. Not Saruhiko's first choice but Sachi had already excitedly dragged him through the gates before he could voice his protests. Plus, the way his subordinate dragged him around like it was his right reminded him of a certain ex-best friend that shall not be named.

So, here he was, tossing rings at a hooks while Sachi clung to his non-throwing arm and cheered with every successful toss. And really what was so fun about this again? Saruhiko found this game much more entertaining when the rings were a lot sharper and the hooks a lot bloodier.

"Fushimi-senpai is so cool!" Saruhiko glanced to his left to meet the awestruck gaze of his companion. And really what was so impressive about this?

"Ne, could you teach me Fushimi-senpai puleeeeease?" Sachi accentuated his statement with a quick squeeze to Saruhiko's trapped arm. Saruhiko rolled his eyes but chose not to answer with the scathing words on the tip of his tongue.

"15 out of 15! Well done!" The booth owner seemed to be impressed with Saruhiko's skills as well as he passed him his prize-A fucking huge purple teddy bear.

_Ug_. _There is no way in hell I'm keeping that_. So with a click of his tongue he held the bear out to Sachi.

"Uwah really Fushimi-senpai? I, I can have it?" The kid went bright red and a smirk of actual amusement graced Saruhiko's face for the first time that day because, really, the kid was too easy.

The bear had just barely made its way into it's new owner's hands before it was ripped away by a black and orange blur.

A very familiar black and orange blur.

"H-hey! You punk!" By the high-pitched tone of his voice, Saruhiko could tell that Sachi was horrified. But for once Saruhiko didn't feel like watching the reaction of his easily flustered subordinate and instead chose to observe Misaki's very uncharacteristic behavior.

After all, this _was_ very uncharacteristic of his ex-best friend. They hadn't seen each other in a few months and just because Misaki no longer had powers did not mean that their legendary fights had ceased. If anything their fights had gotten even more intense because if Misaki wasn't using powers then neither would Saruhiko, and making Misaki bleed with his bare hands gave Saruhiko more pleasure than a sword or knife ever could.

_This meeting should have ended like it always does: a fight._

So as this meeting ends with just a worthless toy thrown in the garbage and a friendly wave of the middle finger over a departing shoulder, Saruhiko can't help but wonder if something significant just happened.

But as he watches his subordinate dive into the trashcan to retrieve his stolen gift he can't help but think that whatever it is, is very, _very _good (for him).

End Chapter One

Review Pretty Please!


End file.
